Parents love to engage in outdoor, physical activities with their children including playing sports, roller skating and bicycle riding. One of the greatest joys in life is when a parent and a child ride bicycles together in the neighborhood or at a local park.
Often, a parent may desire to ride along with a young child as the latter rides his or her tricycle or small bicycle. In many instances, due to the size of the child and the size of the cycle, a child rides his or her tricycle or small bicycle at a very slow speed, which makes it difficult for the adult to maintain balance on an adult-sized bicycle designed to travel at higher speeds. This leads to frustration and disappointment for both the parent and the child because they cannot easily and comfortably ride together on their respective cycles.
In addition, mature adults and senior citizens are often apprehensive to ride conventional bicycles because it becomes more and more difficult for adults to maintain their balance on bicycles as they age.
Thus, there is a need for an adult-sized tricycle that enables a fully grown adult to ride slowly next to his or her child, as the child rides his or her own tricycle or small bicycle. There also remains a need for an adult-sized tricycle that is able to handle the weight of a fully grown adult and that has enhanced stability and comfort. Moreover, there remains a need for an adult-sized tricycle that is easy to transport, ship, and store. In addition, there remains a need for an adult sized tricycle that provides a smooth, comfortable ride for adults of all ages.